


take it in your heart now, lover

by coastcitytourism



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coastcitytourism/pseuds/coastcitytourism
Summary: "Charles has seen a lot of beautiful things in his life."





	take it in your heart now, lover

**Author's Note:**

> i really needed to write something happy for once so here this, i know everyone is probably sick of me spamming my shit so huuuh im sorry about that.  
i haven't actually reread any of this at all and its 2 am so i am very very sorry if its incomprehensible  
as usual, this is a work of fiction, please do not use or repostw/o my permission  
title is from andromeda by gorillaz

Charles has seen a lot of beautiful things in his life. Completely unsurprising, given that he was born in Monaco and his day job is driving a Formula 1 car at unbelievable speeds, and he gets to travel the entire world to do it. Beauty is a near guarantee. But right now, as he steps out of the steaming bathroom of his hotel room and into the brisk air conditioning, his hair still dripping, and sees a familiar figure splayed out on the soft sheets, quietly snoring in the lamplight and the shadows cast from the streets outside the room's massive window, Charles swears he's never seen anything more beautiful that Pierre.

It's not like the situation is the first time Charles has seen Pierre and realized how deep in it he truly is- far from it, actually, with the more than decade long span of their friendship having offered him many opportunities to take in every aspect of the Frenchman in every possible way. But right now, with Pierre dressed down for once in a worn down t-shirt at least two sizes too big and a pair of boxer briefs, his hair spilled around head and his mouth parted slightly as he he breathes peacefully in rest, Charles feels absolutely overwhelmed with how completely and stupidly in love he is.

He makes record time in flicking off every lamp in the room, letting only the light pollution spilling from the windows shine his way to the bed. Charles briefly considers sleeping on the couch, too afraid of disturbing his boyfriend's much needed peace, Pierre's face finally looking unbothered by the world around them for the first time in months, but before he can make a final decision the older driver has stirred into some sense of awakeness and is tugging the Monegasque into the sheets next to him. Charles doesn't even get much of a chance to settle before Pierre has pulled him close, one leg thrown gracelessly over Charles' own, his socked foot pressed against Charles' shin, a hand resting over Charles' heart. 

With a sleep-driven sigh, Charles wraps an arm around Pierre's waist protectively and tugs him ever closer, lips ghosting again the Frenchman's as he whispers out a simple, "I love you." He can feel Pierre smile against him, both narrowly avoiding an awkward clack of teeth as Pierre kisses back a little bit more forcefully, preferring to respond more with actions than words. He goes to tangle his hand into Charles' hair, nose scrunching up in minor shock as he realizes it's still wet. Charles can't help but let out a breathy laugh, press his own face into Pierre's temple when he feigns hurtfulness.

Charles personally knows how easy it is to be swept up in the speed and danger of the life they live, to forget about all of the time that makes it bearable off the track, to get so absorbed in your own ambitions and emotions that you forget just how fragile moments truly are, but he also knows that right now, with Pierre tangled up in his grasp, their breaths falling into synchrony, he's never been more grateful to be alive. 

Pierre turns his head and gazes at him intently, his eyelids barely staying open long enough for Charles to make out familiar sapphire irises in the dim hotel light. For all the memories they've shared, all the heartbreak they've been through, it's moments like these that Charles cherishes the most. All he can think to do is stare back, probably looking hopelessly smitten as he wills his exhausted brain to remember every single detail of Pierre's face.

Pierre gives him a sleepy smile, does everything he can to remove any semblance of remaining space between the two, and lets his eyes flicker shut.

"_Va dormir mon amour,_" Pierre manages to whisper, and it's not long before sleep overtakes him once again. Charles can feel his warm breaths against his skin, focuses on their rhythm, and the last thing he can think before he succumbs to the clutches of rest is how lucky he is to live in a world so startlingly beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> woah if u read this far youve read more than I have  
thank you for any possible feedback! mostly i just needed to do smth happy again so this satisfied that itch, hope it wasnt too terrible to make sense of.


End file.
